This invention relates generally to skinning devices, and more particularly to a device for removing the skin from pieces of poultry carcasses.
It is known in the art that there is a need for efficient and safe machines to process meats, and poultry in particular. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,542 to Gasbarro, which is incorporated herein by reference, was a substantial advance in the technology relating to the skinning of poultry using machinery. This patent teaches a device that avoids the danger to humans of hand-skinning, and provides continuous, consistent results. Although this patent teaches a machine with many advantages, further refinement of the conventional technology is desired. Therefore, there is a need for an improved poultry skinning machine.